Armored Vehicles
Standard Armor Light Armor Cost: 2 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 1 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 1 Speed: 2 Unit size: 30 units World-war II-era light tanks. Medium Armor Cost: 3 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 2 Light Weapons: 1 Armor: 2 Speed: 2 Unit Size: 30 units World-war II-era medium tanks. Heavy Armor Cost: 3 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 3 Light Weapons: 1 Armor: 3 Speed: 1 Unit Size: 30 units World-war II-era heavy tanks. High-Tech Armor Boar-Class Imperium Tank Cost: 9 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 4 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2289 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium Garrison, Regency, Fleet and Eye Heavy Weapons: 5 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 6 Speed: 5 Sensors: 2 Unit Size: 30 units Ceramasteel armor, 125mm gun firing armor-piercing shells for hardened targets or high-explosive fragmentation shells for softer targets. Capacity for 36hrs of independent recycled air for operation under toxic conditions. Authority Reapers Cost: 10 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 5 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2286 Developed By: Society of Engineers Usable By: Society of Engineers, Authority Heavy Weapons: 2 Light Weapons: 5 Armor: 5 Speed: 5 Sensors: 2 Unit Size: 30 units Ceramasteel armor, two 30mm revolving cannons with rates of fire of 10,000 rounds per minute. Cuts wide swathes through lightly armored or unarmored infantry. Capacity for 24hrs of independent recycled air for operation under toxic conditions. House Illborne can design these for half price. Aries-Class Medium Tank Cost: ??? for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 6 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: Grand Republic Developed By: Aries Corp. Usable By: None Heavy Weapons: 6 Light Weapons: 3 Armor: 8 Speed: 6 Sensors: 3 Unit Size: 30 units A remnant of the grand republic, these weapons were developed by the Aries Corporation (when it still existed) and were deployed across many worlds where their excellent balance of maneuverability, offensive power and armor made them a favorite of many private and government armies. The Aries is armored in specially designed honeycomb ceramasteel embedded with polyferrous, a type of plastic metal. The guns are mounted on gyroscope stabilizers and linked to ‘spotting’ laser systems that will track targets in real-time and assist in target acquisition and guidance of anti-vehicle missiles. Typically the Aries-class is mounted with a single large 105mm gun capable of firing armor-piercing fin-stabilized shells, guided missiles or high-explosive shells for soft targets. House Vanari can develop this design for half price. Vanari Desert Raptor- Infantry Fighting Vehicles Cost: 3 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 4 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2305 Developed By: Vanari Usable By: Vanari Heavy Weapons: 2 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 5 Speed: 5 Sensors: 1 Unit Size: 80 units Ceramasteel armor, 40mm auto-cannon, 7.62mm machine guns, and capacity for 6 ‘Screaming Prophet’ anti-tank missile, these vehicles can each transport up to 25 infantrymen and almost, but not quite, keep pace with the Vanari “Aries” class tanks. Vengeance-Class Imperium Artillery Cost: 7 MF for 1 Battery Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 4 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2291 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium Garrison, Regency, Fleet and Eye Heavy Weapons: 6 Light Weapons: 4 Armor: 2 Speed: 4 Sensors: 1 Unit Size: 30 units Self-propelled tracked vehicle operates under its own power. Light ceramasteel armor. A long gun with range of 22km particularly notable for a very high rate of fire; in burst mode it can fire three rounds in 9 seconds, ten rounds in 56 seconds, and can fire between 10 and 13 rounds per minute continuously, depending on barrel heating. A forward observer or targeting satellite will greatly increase accuracy of fire.